Out From the Dark and Into the Cold
by Isaac the Unyielding
Summary: With Alduin drawing closer and no Dragonborn in sight, Akatosh is forced to find someone who can replace the Dragonborn and fulfill their destiny. The replacement isn't fully aware of what his destiny entails, but with dragons flying around, a civil war, and him almost losing his head, he could really care less
1. Help Wanted: Dragonborn

Hello everyone! This is my first story here and it's something I've been wanting to do for a long time. I have personally beaten Skyrim to it's entirety and have finished the 3 Dark Souls games so I feel like this was a self fulfilling prophecy of some kind.

Something you might find in this story is that I have a fairly decent grasp of Elder Scrolls lore, but Dark Souls lore continues to confuse me. I have watched many videos online trying to explain it, but I occasionally ran into differing opinions on various subjects making it more hard on me as I would then have to choose one and go with it, but I feel like I did a good job. This could mostly be because I made somethings up myself to make the story actually work. I did this mostly with the Elder Scrolls lore though considering thats where this will be taking place and not a whole lot is known about some of the lore involved.

I'm basically just creating plot devices here.

Anyways! On to the Story.

Beware though, There will be a hefty amount of dialogue in this chapter.

* * *

In Skyrim, there are tales that are passed down generation to generation such as Ysgramor and his Companions or The Tale of Talos and his ascension from man to Godhood. The one most important story is more of a prophecy than anything however.

Alduin, The World Eater. When he returns to Nirn during the End Times, he shall consume the entirety of the world. That is of course, unless a man with a soul or blood of a Dragon confronts the beast and slays it, which would stave off Armageddon for Eras to come.

The story of the Dragonborn and Alduin's inevitable clash was known across Tamriel since the time of the Tongues and their defeat of Alduin and has since sparked songs and books dedicated to the Dovahkin.

There was simply one problem with all of this that no one knew of except for the Gods themselves.

The Dragonborn of legend simply didn't exist yet and Alduin was on the way.

* * *

If you were to ever visit the Gods in their Hall of Aspects, you would be greeted by a never ending white plane that housed one large silver table with four chairs made of gold facing each other on two sides and a blue throne at the head made of some sort of giant gemstone.

Upon the throne sat a man wearing golden hemmed purple robes with pale skin devoid of wrinkles. Skin so flawless that the only thing that could be considered a mar upon it was a flowing blonde beard that reached just below his chest. The hair on his head matched both the position and colour of his beard.

This was the Dragon God of Time and Head Deity of the Nine Divines, Akatosh and he was currently looking over the empty hall with his golden eyes that peeked out from behind his entwined hands.

"This is bad" a silky smooth voice emanated from him. "I can feel Alduin flowing through my sands and he is close to escaping. I normally wouldn't involve myself in the matters of man like I did with the Opening of Oblivion and Dagon, but with no Dovahkin to meet my son in battle then I know that Nirn will fall in a matter of one cycle". He closed his eyes to focus. "And I'm afraid that I can't let that happen just yet. Nirn still has many more Eras to live through before I'll let it be consumed"

His eyes snapped open and unleashed a blinding golden light throughout the Hall that travelled through the Planes of Existence, from Oblivion to Sovngarde and finally to Nirn, signaling that the God of Time had just left this Realm of Life for another.

For some reason that no one but he knew.

* * *

In the land of Lordran, time was a fickle thing. The fading of The First Flame had caused a strange flux in it's flow allowing legends of the past to traverse the present even though they were recorded to have died long ago, before the Undead Curse became a problem.

The strangest part about this lands Time Stream was that it was currently stuck in a never ending loop marked by the Chosen Undead's escape from the Northern Undead Asylum and either the Linking of the First Flame or the Snuffing of it.

It was this strange flow of time that originally caught Akatosh's attention while he traversed different Time Streams, but it was the man that time focussed around that captured his interests. Originally a Pyromancer from a land known as the Great Swamp, this man was sent to an asylum straight north from his current location of Lordran not long after his twenty first birthday when he was found to be an "Undead" by a religion known as the Way of the White. Months of solitude went by before he escaped with the help of a Undead Knight named Oscar. During his escape the so called "Chosen Undead" recognized his destiny to break the Undead Curse and keep the Age of Fire going, but could only do this by going to the land of this Time Stream's Gods link the First Flame, which would accomplish both goals simultaneously.

If Akatosh were any other God then he would believe that the Undead's journey was about to come to it's end, but since he is the one with indomitable control over time, he already knew that no matter what the Chosen Undead decided to do; there was no escaping the cycle.

As Akatosh gazed upon the man standing before the dissolving body of Lordran's Lord of Sunlight, he knew that the Undead knew this as well for when he gazed deeply into his own personal Time Stream he saw that this wasn't his first time living through the cycle.

It was in fact his thirteenth.

This surprised the Dragon God, for he knew that time was meant to never be changed unless he so willed it so he figured that when the cycle started anew, this man would follow the same footsteps he laid out in past cycles, but it seemed that he was the exception to this rule that every other being in this Time Stream followed. Each cycle was done differently than the last with him only using fire through one to the current one wear he wore a bulky suit made of stone like material and a giant sword with veins of glowing orange.

Another thing about this man that surprised the God was that he had slain multiple dragons and their kin absorbed their power more than twenty times. The only one that Akatosh knew of that could pull off the same feat would be the nonexistent Dragonborn from his own Time Stream.

Akatosh grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "He will do perfectly" He stated. The God then started his descent from his league high vantage point of the Kiln of the First Flame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the same time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Chosen Undead silently watched Gwyn's body slowly dissolve into a mass of souls that was immediately absorbed by his own massive soul. It's not like he really needed the souls anymore though considering the fact that whenever he tried to use them to increase his own abilities they simply did nothing and stayed within him. This had happened sometime during his seventh time in Lordran; about at the same time that he noticed that everything in the land had stopped getting stronger with each cycle

He placed his hands on the Havel's Helmet and slowly lifted it off revealing a face that wouldn't normally be associated with his home of the Great Swamp. He had tanned skin from the warm albeit fake sunlight of Anor Londo along with a chiseled jaw and broad chin hidden under a full beard of black hair that only went half way down his neck. It wasn't perfect though as one scar did inhibit it's growth from a little bit above his left brow right down his jaw bone.

He placed the helmet inside his bottomless box that was chained to his hip and sat down on the ash covered ground. His still gauntleted hand rose and flowed through his short cut hair as looked around in deep thought.

"I don't think I'll survive through the next cycle". The man concluded. A ball of fire burst to life in his left hand, but instead of tossing it, he started at with his silver eyes. A stark contrast to the glistening gold of the whirling mass of flame. "Doing this used to give me purpose. To keep me from going Hollow like everyone else, but the repetitiveness has made everything lose meaning". He then let the fireball dissipate and he turned to look at the unlit bonfire at the center of the Kiln. "As soon as I light that fire, I have no doubt that I will go Hollow. Given my power, I know that nothing would be able to stop me. Not Ornstein, not Nito, not even the dragons could stop me"

His knees tucked into his chest and he whispered "I don't want any of that it happen, but I don't see any other alternative either". Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall at any second. They most likely would have if he hadn't heard a voice that reminded him of Qwynevere and Qwyndolin.

"Not faring too well I take it?" A large pale man in a purple robed asked him while floating down through the broken roof of the Kiln.

The Chosen Undead quickly stood up and gained some distance from the man. Reaching into his bottomless box, he pulled out Havel's Helmet and Shield; equipping them with practiced precision expected of a veteran warrior.

Mind processing information faster than most could fathom, the man tried to make a suitable plan. 'This one is new- not apart of the cycle or else he would have been here every other time as well. Same voice patterns as Qwyn's children so I can assume that this guy is a God of some sorts. No weapon in sight and is only wearing robes meaning that he will either use some form of magic that doesn't need a catalyst or is a pyromancer'. He held his shield even tighter than normal and thrust it before him for whatever attack may come, readying the Dragon Greatsword as well to cleave the God in two for when a moment arose.

The God before him seemed to realize that he meant to kill him if it was needed and raised both hands to the air in the form of appeasement. "Easy there young one, I've come in good faith". The Undead slightly loosened his grip on his large shield, but was still tensed for attack. "I've come here in need of your help".

The man furrowed his brow beneath his helmet in rage. "I am already helping the gods with what I'm doing right now! What else could you want from me!". Let it be known that he didn't take too much joy in being the god's plaything after the second cycle of hell that is Lordran.

Moving closer to the Undead, the god touched down on the ash covered ground. "I believe introductions would help first". He bowed slightly. "Akatosh, God of Time"

Seeing the that the supposed God of Time's eyes were looking at him expectantly, he bowed even less than Akatosh had. "Cadmus of the Great Swamp. I will ask once more; what else do you gods want from me!"

Akatosh looked around the Kiln for a second before a gave Cadmus a look. "I came here to offer you a proposition"

Cadmus physically flinched back a bit. "A deal. What kind of deal could you make that I would even care for?"

The Time God gestured to the ashen remains of the Kiln and the unlinked First Flame. "I can make all of this end. I can end the endless loop of time that you find yourself stuck in and finally let the Undead Curse be broken- at least until the next time the Flame must by linked"

The Chosen Undead dropped his sword and shield to the side along with his helmet and closed in on Akatosh. His hands gripped the front of the fine robe, silk if he had guess and dragged the god's face to be level with his. "Don't you DARE fucking joke about that. I have been stuck here for thirteen cycles. THIRTEEN!" A wild look had entered his eyes. "The gods here can't even help themselves! How in the ABYSS would you be able to fix this clusterfuck of a land!"

Akatosh calmly grabbed Cadmus' hands and pried them off his robe. "I know that my deal seems too good to be true, but please refrain from touching me in such a manner again". Cadmus lost the crazed look and adopted one of apology.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I know I'm out of line, but to be frank; how DO you think you can fix the time loop?"

A cocky smirk unbefitting of a god like Akatosh was plastered on his face. "I told you before Cadmus; I am the God of Time. To be more specific, I'm Time given physical form and as such, I can do what ever I please with it as long as it doesn't alter anything too severely". He looked up at the broken roof of the Kiln. "Let me give an example".

Cadmus watched as one of Akatosh's fingers barely twitched.

All of a sudden a heard what sounded like stones being stacked upon one another and looked to the roof like the god in front of him was. To his surprise, every single stone was back in what he assumed was it's original place. He quickly looked back at the god to see he still wore that cocky smirk of his.

"Ok" He spoke slowly. "I am inclined to believe you now". Minor suspicion came back to him. "But what exactly is this deal you were speaking of earlier?"

Akatosh smirk broke into a genuine smile, the kind you would usually find if you were to give a child a treat. "What I ask for is simple: Come back with me to my original Time Stream and help with a problem I have and in return, I will undo the time loop this Stream is stuck in, allowing the occupants to be free of a torture they are unaware of"

Confusion was evident on Cadmus' face and Akatosh couldn't really blame him. "What in the name of the Sun are you talking about? Time Streams? What are those?"

"Think of Time Streams like threads of a blanket that goes on forever. This universe is only one of the infinite number of threads that make up the blanket. If we use that example then I would be considered the knitter. I make every single thread the way I wish for it to be and considering the fact that I have been doing this literally forever, some Time Streams like this one end up have problems due to my oversight and I apologize for that"

Cadmus rubbed his temple with his hand. "I think I understand". He stared the god straight in the eye. "If I'm going to agree to this arrangement then I have some conditions"

They held each others stare for a moment.

"Ok. Let's hear them. If they are manageable then I'll see to it that it is done" Akatosh declared.

A smile grew on Cadmus' face. "My first requirement is that I'm allowed to take everything that is within this box" he tapped the bottomless box on his hip. "And I will have this box and it's contents with me and not scattered so I have to find everything again"

Akatosh nodded. "That's doable, however, where I place you in my Time Stream will have you be a prisoner and will not be allowed anything besides the clothes on your back. My compromise is that I place that box near your position and all you have to do is find it". He saw Cadmus looking at him with a not so happy expression. He quickly added on. "I wouldn't be so heartless as to not tell you where it is, if thats what you are wondering"

The Undead shrugged. "That is fair, but I'm going to hold you to that". He paused.

"Yes? What is your second condition?" The god inquired.

Cadmus took a steady breath. "My second condition... My second condition is that you help fix my friends".

A tilt of a head was Cadmus response. "I'm afraid you're going to be more specific before I do anything".

He looked at the ground and clenched his hands into fists."My friends like Solaire, Siegmayer, and others like Rhea all met a terrible fate here in Lordran; one that they didn't deserve for all the good they had done. What I'm asking is that you help them and give them an ending deserving of their deeds and not the end that others have pushed them towards".

Silence greeted Cadmus. Looking up he saw that Akatosh had his eyes closed and seemed to be focusing. What about, he did not know.

Several minutes passed before Akatosh opened his eyes to stare at Cadmus. "From what I can see, all possible deviations in the Time Stream that happen if I fulfill all lead back to the path the original was on. So yes; that is also acceptable". Akatosh also knew that the Undead had failed to specify any more than the three he would like to have saved, but Akatosh being the benevolent god he was, was going to help those mentioned and then some.

Cadmus bowed considerable more deeply that time than he did when he first met Akatosh.

Standing straight once again, Cadmus posed a question. "You have upheld your end so I'll uphold mine, but how exactly is this gonna work?"

Akatosh beckoned Cadmus over to the First Flame. "Under normal circumstances, you would have two choices here". He pointed at the Bonfire. "Link the First Flame". His finger moved to point at the large door. "Or snuff it and become the Dark Lord" His hands then clasped behind his back. "Unfortunately, these are not normal circumstances and the only way for me to safely take you out of this Time Stream is for you to simply stop existing here. Becoming the Dark Lord defeats the whole purpose of that seeing as you would become too... powerful, I should say. If you cast yourself into the fire though, you become it's kindling and venerable enough for me to take you out".

"So I just Link the Flame as per usual? And you'll do the rest?" Akatosh was asked.

"Exactly" The god nodded. "Before you go though, I'll need that box of yours so I can fulfill the other part of your request" He smiled then. "It just wouldn't do for you to suddenly be deprived of your assets".

Cadmus unlatched the box from his leggings and proceeded to strip off the remaining armour he had on and put it along with the Dragon Greatsword inside of it before pulling out the Wanderer Set and putting it on. Afterwords Cadmus handed the box into Akatosh's awaiting hands.

The box bounced up and down in the god's hand. "Surprisingly light for something that carry's all that you own"

Cadmus' clothed form shrugged. "It's some kind of ancient magic that nobody really understands other than that it works pretty damn well" He flipped the hood of the armour over his head, which slightly covered his eyes. "Ok. I'm ready for this"

He reached his hand out to light the bonfire, but before he did, he turned to the god of another universe. "I'll meet you over there right?"

Akatosh sent him a reassuring nod with the box still in-hand.

The pyromancer slowly inhaled and the exhaled. With one confidant step forward, his hand touched the hilt of the sword that signified a bonfire.

And with that came the immediate pain of being burned alive by a primordial element and instant regret for deciding to do this again despite the fact he will never have to do it again if Akatosh truly did need help.

* * *

Cool! All done!

I think this went pretty well! If you think otherwise or have a question; please review or send me a message.

Before any questions about the whole Time Stream thing comes in, I should just explain it right now.

What the Time Streams represent are different universes. Me calling them Time Streams instead of alternate universes stems from the fact that Akatosh is the god of TIME not space or anything like that. I wasn't able to find a god of Space in the Elder Scrolls universe so I had to improvise and create a plot device like I mentioned at the beginning.

Also, to make things clearer. Akatosh in this story technically belongs to the Elder Scrolls Time Stream, but I made him more of a multi dimensional being which started time for everything. He simply likes the Elder Scrolls universe the most and hangs out there almost all the time while subconsciously creating more and more Time Streams and due to this, he ends up neglecting some universes and simply ignoring others like with the Dark Souls universe, which would explain why Cadmus didn't immediately recognize Akatosh as a god and instead had to deduce it.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading this! I'm open to criticism and will try to incorporate any I get.

See ya next time!


	2. Meeting the Objective

Edit: Fixed Gwen and Gwynevere names

Welcome back to Out From the Dark and Into the Cold!

I really enjoyed making that title. Quite proud of myself if I do say so myself.

A fair warning is in order, I believe. The coming chapters won't be coming out at a set pace. I don't exactly have a whole lot of free time, but any I have will either be devoted to this or playing video games. Still expect updates from time to time, but I can't exactly guarantee at what point they'll be out.

Another thing I should mention is that I might bump this up to an M Rating sometime in the future. The contents of the chapters are only really regulated by my mood so at some point you might see a scene like this.

* * *

Cadmus was having an absolutely dreadful day. Things weren't exactly going his way and he really wanted to just be alone. He heard a noise coming down the road he was on and he couldn't help but groan.

A passing Breton on a carriage was riding toward him while whistling a jaunty tune.

The Undead lowered his head and started to walk at a brisker pace hoping the Breton would notice he was in a hurry and not try to talk to him.

Not like that would stop the cheery fuck.

"Why hello there sir!" The asshole on the carriage spoke. "Isn't today lovely. The sun is shining and the birds are singing!"

Cadmus felt his eye twitch slightly.

The Breton took an obnoxiously loud breath through his nose and sighed dreamingly. "Just taste that air! Can't you just drink it like booze!"

" **Strun Bah Qo**!"

All of a sudden, the previously white clouds had turned black and was spitting rain down into Skyrim like it was going out of style. Mighty lightning bolts came down as well and struck the earth and trees with enough ferocity to rip them apart.

The Breton slowly turned to Cadmus and looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

Cadmus stared right back, but with something more akin to murder filling his eyes. "FUCK YOU AND FUCK TODAY"

The Undead then stomped away angrily occasionally stomping into some puddles leaving and a soaked and confused Breton behind him.

* * *

So... Yeah. Be prepared for something like that when I'm feeling mad about something. Maybe... Probably not, but we'll see.

I'll probably make this M regardless.

On a different note, I have thought of some pairings for Cadmus like Cadmus/Elenwan.

I'm a fan of underrated pairings, but I am open to suggestions.

I'll think of some later, but enough rambling and on with the show-ugh- story!

Cadmus was no stranger to falling, Having fallen to his death more times than he would rather say, but he would mention that it makes up for a good eighth to sixth of his total amount. Something he would also mention is that if he were to ever tumble off a cliff, he would always close his eyes like he was now.

This felt different somehow though. As if the usual sense of impending doom was replaced with something joyous. Could he be feeling the thrill of happiness once again!? In his haste, Cadmus opened his eyes to get an eyeful of a quickly approaching tree line.

Ah. There's the impending doom again.

A scream ripped through his throat as his limps started to flail in hopes of being able to do something to stop or slow down his fall.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHAT AKATOSH!" Cadmus into the empty air. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD PUT ME WHERE I NEEDED TO BE AND I SERIOUSLY FUCKING DOUBT I NEED TO BE A THOUSAND FEET IN THE FUCKING AIR RIGHT NOW!"

A shimmer of light flickered beside his falling form and grew into the form of said Asshat. "Cursing me out certainly isn't going to help you in this situation, Cadmus". A twinkle entered his eye. "I was planning on helping you before you reached the trees, but now I don't feel so inclined".

Casmus looked from the treeline to Akatosh and then back to the treeline. It was getting dangerously close and impalement through a tree isn't something he wants to have on his list of ways to die.

"OK OK. IM SORRY FOR CALLING YOU AN ASSHAT. NOW HELP ME OUT BEFORE I GET A TREE THROUGH THE STOMACH!"

Akatosh rubbed his chin in mock thought before looking down at the trees that were a good 100 meters from killing his new Dragonborn. It was fun to play around a bit like Sheogorath usually does, but right now was time for business.

With a snap of his finger, time stopped around them. Cadmus himself wasn't affected by Akatosh's power as he could move, but he happily noticed that he wasn't speeding towards the trees anymore.

"Thanks" The Undead expressed his gratitude. "But how am I not still falling if you didn't freeze me?"

Akatosh waved him off. "Stopping time stops everything, including gravity" He offered his hand to the new Dragonborn. "I'll help you down to the tops of the trees and then the rest is up to you".

Cadmus grasped the hand before him, noting that it was unusually callused for a god. He looked at Akatosh who seemed to have read his mind.

"I don't just sit around on my Zircon Throne all day and twiddle my thumbs you know. I like to be active".

The Undead rose an eyebrow. "What the hell is zircon?"

The god reached into his robes and pulled out a blue gem slightly bigger than his palm. "Zircon is the oldest type of gem that has been found by man and mer across all the Time Streams. With me being the God of Time and everything, I felt a certain draw to it and had a large one carved into a throne for me". He bounced the gem in his hands. "This particular piece is the largest remaining part of what was taken off to create it". He looked at it and Cadmus swore that Akatosh's eyes and the gem glowed for a second, but he chalked it up to the adrenaline leaving his system.

As they landed on the top of the trees, Akatosh held the piece of zircon out Cadmus for him to take. He hesitantly reached out for it, but before taking it, he looked at Akatosh for something akin to permission. With a nod as all the permission he needs; he grasped it and could actually feel the holiness rolling of it like waves.

"Holy Gwyn". He whispered. "What is up with this?"

"Consider it my blessing. I have carried this shard of my throne around with me for so long that you could never hope to comprehend the number." He materialized some form of white wisp about the size of the gem in his hand that reminded Cadmus of the Four Lord Souls. "This is a billionth of my power and that shard has somehow absorbed the same amount. You will find it handy to have on you at all times and that no one will be tempted to take it from you- not even your soon to be captors".

Cadmus placed the shard of zircon in his coat, right in front of his left breast. He froze for a second. "What do you mean captors?"

A silly grin and a snap of a finger was all the answer that Cadmus got to that question before he started to plummet to the ground through a plethora of tree branches to, hopefully, slow his descent.

Akatosh stayed floating right above the tips of the trees, waiting for a second before snapping his fingers once again and turning around was a stern face.

A portal had just opened up and allowed for a man with white hair and a purple and red suit to step through. "Heard ya mention me there old buddy". The man spoke in a crazy voice. An overly pronounced frown came upon his face as he looked around. "I don't feel a whole lot of madness around here". The madman placed a hand on his hip and the other to his face to stroke his beard before he snapped his fingers in realization and pointed at Akatosh. "You wanted to talk to little old Sheogorath! Oh, what a wonderful vacation this is shaping up to be!"

Akatosh strode toward Sheogorath and stood before the Daedric Prince of Madness with a good foot or so height difference. He looked down at the Prince with a burning glare. "I believe that it is only right to set some ground rules right now for the future".

Sheogorath looked up at Akatosh's face with a cheeky grin. "Ground Rules? Whatever for?"

The God of Time grabbed the daedra by the jaw and brought him to his eye level. His gold eyes meeting the milky white of the Prince. "You know what for Sheogorath. Or do you want me to call you the Hero of Kvatch like history does?"

Despite having his jaw locked in place by the Chief Deity's hand, Sheogorath found a way to speak and sound condescending at the same time. "Are ya still mad about me cheating on you?"

Akatosh's face contorted with anger and he squeezed his hand tighter around Sheogorath's jaw. "You are more of a fool than you are mad. The Hero of Kvatch was destined for more than being a mortal shell and if you never interfered, his actions then would have fixed the problems of now, but being the 'Sithis shaped hole in the world' must have gone to your head". He squeezed even more now and could feel Sheogorath's jaw start to crack a bit. "YOUR actions then have brought about the Apocalypse and if I hadn't intervened now, your STUPIDITY and GREED would have led to the deaths of EVERY. SINGLE. LIVING. THING".

Akatosh felt Sheogorath trying to pry his hand off his jaw so the god threw the Prince onto a platform of suspended air.

The Prince of Madness rubbed his jaw and saw the God of Time striding towards him again. He started scurrying backward while waving his hands in front of him in fear. "Ok there Mr. Akatosh, lay your ground rules down and I'll do my best to follow them". He pleaded. His back then hit an invisible wall letting Akatosh catch up with him.

Even with the sun down, Akatosh had a shadow large enough to encompass the Prince in it. "What I'm asking you to do is simple. Do not try to control the Dragonborn like you did with the Hero of Kvatch". The Dragon God let loose some of his power and had it manifest behind him into a gigantic fiery dragon. "This is your one and only rule Sheogorath. If I find out that you have ignored me and my warning then so help me I will rewind this Time Stream and make it so that you never existed in the first place and to Oblivion with the consequences!"

Sheogorath stood up quickly enough to snap a regular man's legs. "Sounds like a fair deal to me old chap". He stuck his hand out. "Let's shake on it to seal the deal!"

Akatosh stared at the hand unamused. "You know that more is needed for this".

The Prince's face scrunched in disgust as he retracted his hand. "Such a sourpuss". He sighed. "Fine". He stuck his hand out again, but this time it was shrouded in a dark purple fire.

"That is more like it Sheogorath" Akatosh's own hand reached for a handshake encompassed in a brilliant white flame.

When their hands intertwined, a trail of fire traveled across both of their arms leaving a mark that looked like they had wrapped them. Sheogorath had a twirling line of white traveling from his wrists to his shoulder that was hidden by his suits sleeves and Akatosh only had a thin purple line that circled around his wrist like a wristband.

Sheogorath couldn't help but smile. "You just made a deal with the devil himself". He chuckled

A sinister smile wormed itself onto Akatosh's face. "One shouldn't make jokes in the face of their executioner".

A portal quickly engulfed The Daedric Prince of Madness leaving Akatosh floating in the air with his hand still outstretched.

Akatosh rolled up the sleeve of his robe and brought his wrist to his eye level to observe the purple band. His other hand traced it around his wrist to get a literal feel for it.

"Promises are always strange between gods".

His now bound hand then snapped making time flow as normal.

A string of curses and a loud thud was heard back at the tree line where Akatosh left Cadmus. This sound brought a small smile to his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Cadmus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cadmus never felt pain after he became an Undead. From what he understood, being Undead was akin to being a walking corpse and all the benefits of being one. That means no pain and no need for sustenance, but that also means that he only has the memory of such things. There would be times when he was traveling Lordran when he would be attacked so brutally that his mind would remember the feeling of pain despite not being in pain. This would lead to moments where he would feel pain even though he was already dead.

This could be considered one of those moments. Something felt different this time though.

He was currently plowing his way through the branches of what he assumed to be some sort of oak and even though he was Undead, they still hurt more than they should have.

"YOU!" He cried out as a rather thick branch caught him in his gut. "ARE!" His feet hook on one causing him to flip. "A!" Branch to the face. "SICK!" And another. "BITCH!"

Cadmus never felt relieved to feel himself collide with the ground in a bellyflop.

His left hand went to his ribs and held them while he used his other to push himself up. "Thank the fair Gwynevere that's over". He prepared to roll himself over. "I swear that Akatosh was trying to kill me with that, but I don't think he would do that"

He flipped himself onto his back to realize two things about his situation. The first being that he seemed to be in the middle of some camp considering there was a small fire and people around. The second was that the people there all had their swords and axes drawn with them pointing at his face.

He sat up properly and used his right hand to wave at them. "Uh... Hello there"

For some reason, they all had a look of anger and disgust of face. Cadmus even noticed one man in furs everyone was surrounding give a nod in his direction.

The nod was apparently not directed at him like he had thought as he felt something slam into the back of his head before everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after an unknown amount of time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cadmus woke from his forced slumber with a jerk. Looking around, he noticed he was in the back of a wagon with three other men.

The one in front of him was dressed in what looked to be leather armor with a blue cloth wrapped around it and the man beside him was only covered by a choice selection of rags. Beside Cadmus was actually the man who had him knocked out, but for some reason was gagged.

He reached for where he was struck in the head, but when his right hand moved so did his left. Raising both to his face, he noticed they were bound together by a thick rope.

"What in the Abyss is this?"

His voice made the man in blue jump slightly. "Ah. So you're finally awake"

"Yeah" Cadmus twisted his body awkwardly to feel where he was hit. Nothing indicated he had recently taken damage. "What happened to me?"

The man in front of him had a faint blush. "That would be my fault. When you fell from the trees, you startled the entire camp and with it being dark out along with your armor, we thought you were an Imperial scout, after that, we were captured and one of the Imperial Battlemages healed the damage I gave you".

"Not quite what I meant". The Chosen Undead explained.

The man's mouth froze partly open. Curiously enough, the cart stopped as well. Looking around, Cadmus noted that everything was frozen. Suddenly, the purple clothed figure of Akatosh appeared beside the blonde man.

Cadmus narrowed his eyes at the god. "Do you mind telling me what's going on here? That blow to the head shouldn't have knocked me out. At most, it should have stunned me for a second and that's being generous".

Akatosh pushed the man's jaw back to the closed position. "It's simple really. You were Undead in your Time Stream, but that was only because of the First Flame fading. When you accepted my deal, I did my part and fixed your original Time Stream, letting the Flame finally be kindled". He crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers. "I believe you recall the legends about how Linking the Flame would remove the Curse from the world. Those legends were true and now the curse is gone until the Flame fades once more".

"I know that much, but what does that have to do with me losing consciousness now? That never happened before". He pointed out.

The god before him chuckled. "Surely you haven't been Undead so long that you have forgotten what it's like to be human!"

A minute passed as Cadmus just stared at Akatosh who was still smiling at him.

"Are you telling me that... I'm human again?" Cadmus whispered.

Akatosh nodded. "You would be correct with that deduction."

The former Undead had tears start gathering in his eyes. "I would hug you right now, but I'm tied up at the moment". A strained laugh rose from his throat.

"If that's all then I will allow it". He pointed his finger at the rope around Cadmus' wrists and they suddenly started to decay into a pile of ash by his feet.

Cadmus shot up and hugged the god's significantly larger figure. Akatosh slowly wrapped his arms around Cadmus as well after a brief hesitation. They stayed like this for about ten seconds before the god gently pushed the man off him.

Holding him by the shoulders, Akatosh spoke. "There are somethings you must know and remember lest you run around thinking you are immortal and die." Pushing Cadmus back down to his sitting pose, he continued. "As I said before, you are human and because of this, you are now mortal and venerable to death in all forms. You still retain the attributes that you trained in back in Lordran as those are ingrained in the soul and cannot be changed, even by me. As you are now, you can be considered the most physically powerful human here and one of the most healthy". Seeing Cadmus smile at that made Akatosh almost feel bad for the bomb he was about to drop. "There are, however, many creatures and a select few humans that outmatch you here. Scholars that are more intelligent with a library full of spell to match, Giants that can toss you in the air without a second thought and half-breeds fast enough to kill you before you blink".

Cadmus frowned. "Are you saying that I will be helpless here? If so, then what was the point of bringing me here at all?"

Akatosh waved him off and leaned back into the short wall of the cart. "Not at all. I'm simply trying to make sure that you understand the perils of both this land and being mortal again. It's not like I expect you to do this alone either. I'm entirely sure that you will find help even in the most unexpected of places. After all, everyone understands the dangers of this land and the animals both in the wilderness and in the cities."

The Dragonborn looked around. "What is this land's name anyway. It would be strange to not even know where I am."

The god spread his arms out in presentation. "This wonderful land is Skyrim. The Northern Country and Homeland to the Nords." He then jerked violently; a hand quickly shot to his head. "I'm afraid I have to depart. My son is growing impatient and I'm starting to feel his resistance to my powers". He pointed at the ashes, which quickly reformed into the bindings around Cadmus' wrists. "You will find your box along your path of escape".

He then snapped his fingers.

A weird gurgle sound came from the blonde man. All three occupants looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you Stromcloak? Diseased are you?" The man in rags slid away from him a little.

The now dubbed "Stormcloak" rubbed his jaw with his bound hands. "Nothing like that. I was about to say something to our now awaken friend, but it seems my mouth didn't get the notice"

"You Stormcloaks can never do anything right. Skyrim was great before you started you came along. The Empire used to be nice and lazy, but now they're out looking for you all and if it hadn't been for that, I would be halfway to Hammerfell by now!" The dirty looking man turned to Cadmus. "We don't belong here. It's these Stormclaoks they want!"

The leather-clad man interjected. "It doesn't matter who's who anymore, thief. We're all brothers and sisters in binds now".

The chatting must have annoyed the driver a bit. "Shut up back there!" He ordered.

The thief didn't look perturbed in the slightest by the order and carried on. He nudged his head towards the gagged man in furs. "What's wrong with this one anyway?"

"You better watch your tongue thief or else you won't only be missing your hands by the end of this". The blonde threatened. "You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, Skyrim's true High King!"

"Wait... What?" The thief looked at the man straight across from him. "You're the Jarl of Windhelm and the Leader of the Rebellion". He started to look extremely worried now. Cadmus could even see the sweat start forming above his brow. "But if you're here then where in Oblivion are they taking us?"

Sensing the nervousness from the man and understanding what situation they were all in, Cadmus spoke up. "None of us know, but right now the best thing to do right now is to stay calm".

The Stormcloak nodded. "Aye and pray too while you're at it".

The thief started to fidget in place and look around frantically. "No no no no. This can't be happening!"

Cadmus reached over and placed his hands on the mans vibrating leg. His body froze and his eyes zeroed in on him. "Just do as I say and everything will be fine". He gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure of it"

He took a few deep breaths before he was calm again. "Thank you". He whispered. "So where are you both from?"

The blonde smiled solemnly. "I guess a Nord's last thoughts should be of home. I am Ralof of Riverwood. What about you thief? Where are you from?"

"I'm Lokir of Rorikstead. Remember that name if you're ever passing through Riften" They both then looked at Cadmus.

"I doubt you've ever heard of it, but my name is Cadmus of The Great Swamp. It's a large swamp uh..." Some bullshitting disguised as thinking. "Really far south"

They seemed to accept that lie. It's quite possible that neither of them have ever ventured down that way so he should be in the clear. Silence fell on the group.

For a couple of minutes Cadmus distracted himself by looking at nature they were passing by. Beautiful green trees full of life that didn't look ready to uproot themselves to whip you, some moss that Cadmus doubted would help his stamina if he ate it, cobblestone walls that had guards patrolling on top of them.

Wait.

What?

"Hey, guys". He spoke, getting everyone's attention. "I think we've reached our destination". Everyone, including Ulfric, looked up at the approaching walls.

Ralof spoke up. "That's Helgen" A melancholic expression formed on his face. "I was sweet on a woman from here. Her name was Njada if memory serves me right". He let out a small laugh. "I remember we would always get into a bar fight after drinking some of Vilod's special mead... I wonder if he's still making that?"

Cadmus smiled at Ralof. "I'm sure you'll see her again. Maybe get into some more drunken brawls?"

The Stormcloak let out a boisterous laugh. "As much as I would love to, we were forced to split when she went to join the Companions in Whiterun". He had a wide smile. "When we get out of this, maybe we'll all visit a tavern and get so drunk that we forget this all happened".

Cadmus placed his hand out. "Deal"

Ralof placed his hands on top of his. Lokir then did the same.

"Forgetting about this sounds amazing" The thief admitted.

They were all surprised when Ulfric placed his hands on top of Lokir's. The three looked at him bewildered. Even though he couldn't speak the determination in his eyes said everything.

"General Tullius! The headsman is waiting!" A shout reverberated, breaking the silence.

Ralof turned around and tried to find the one called Tullius. "Look at him". The remaining three looked at the man in heavy armor sitting on a horse talking to a woman with pointed ears. "General Tullius, the Military Governor".

Cadmus wasn't looking at Tullius however, but instead was looking at the woman he was talking too. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he was instantly drawn to her.

Her skin was a golden colour, coupled with her robes seemed to indicate some sort royal lineage or high position. Her blonde hair flowed down her back like a waterfall of those Gold Coins that the Way of White enjoyed so much; it then came to rest on her shoulders. From his current distance, Cadmus could vaguely make out amber eyes surrounded by black eyeliner. She was incredibly beautiful by Cadmus' standards.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Cadmus felt his heart race. Could this be admiration? Fear? Maybe even love? It wouldn't be the first time he had a crush on someone who could be considered the enemy.

He distinctly remembers hitting on Quelaag as she was physically hitting him.

Cadmus must have been spacing out as Ralof and Lokir were staring at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

Lokir spoke up this time. "You were staring at the Thalmor woman very intensely".

Ralof slapped his legs. "Likely thinking about how she is in bed. Let me tell you this right now Cadmus. The chances of anyone sleeping with an Altmer are slim and your chances of trying to bed an Altmer who is also a Thalmor agent go from slim to you having a better chance trying to bed Dibella herself."

The Dragonborn shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't try. I once tried to flirt with a lady who did nothing, but try to stab me or burn me alive. I sincerely doubt she will worse".

Even the man driving the cart turned to look at him after that statement.

Cadmus blushed and scratched his cheek. "It's a long story". The cart then stopped at that moment. "A story that will need to be told later it seems".

The Stormcloak sighed. "End of the line boys. These last few minutes have brought me a much-needed peace." He stood up. "Well, my friends. Let's not keep the gods waiting".

Ulfric, Lokir, and Cadmus all stood up after him and hopped off the cart one by one.

A man in leather armor and a wooden pad who was beside a woman covered in steel was wait waited for them on the ground. The obviously higher ranked woman spoke up in a harsh tone. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time and no funny business or it won't be the headsman who sends you to Oblivion".

The Pyromancer heard Ralof whisper behind him. "Imperials love their damned lists".

The Imperial in leather wrote something on his pad before facing our group. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm".

Beside him, Ralof bowed down slightly. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!"

The Imperial continued on even with Ralof yelling out. "Ralof of Riverwood". There seemed to be a strange sense of sadness in his voice.

Ralof started walking towards the block but stopped beside the Imperial duo. He turned towards the male. "I'll see you in Sovengarde Hadvar, hopefully soon enough". The female now. "Maybe I'll see you there too, huh Rucia?"

Rucia gripped his shoulder. "Please don't make this harder for us Ralof. Just keep walking to the block. Please." Her voice was substantially softer. She let go and Ralof continued his walk.

Hadvar sighed and wrote on his pad again. "Lokir of Rorikstead".

Lokir took a deep breath and started a slow walk towards the block where he stood beside Ralof.

Rucia looked over Hadvar's shoulder. Her eyebrow rose to the point that it was hidden behind her helmet. She pointed at Cadmus. "You there. Step forward and state your name".

Cadmus strode forward without a trace of fear and clearly stated. "My name is Cadmus of The Great Swamp"

"What should we do Captain? His name's not on the list" Hadvar asked the woman beside him.

She looked at Cadmus and then to the General who was coming down from his talk with the Altmer. He noticed her look and made a twirling motion with his hand.

The Captain turned back to the former Undead. "Sorry, but it seems we can't make exceptions. We'll try to see to it that your ashes make it back to your homeland" She paused. "Where exactly is it?"

He just started walking towards the block. "It doesn't really matter to me where I'm buried".

He stopped to the right of Ralof, but to the left of Lokir. He saw that the headsman block was already stained with blood. Maybe Helgen was the go-to place for political executions?

General Tullius was in the middle of talking down Ulfric, but Cadmus just tuned the bastard out. After all, if he's willing to execute innocents then he's about the same level as Patches or Lautrec.

Rucia broke him out of musings, however. "Give them their last rites, priestess".

The woman garbed in a yellow robe spread her arms out towards them. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-".

"Oh for the love of Talos, shut up! Let's just get this over with!" A Stormcloak soldier beside Lokir yelled as he stomped forward toward the stone block.

The priestess brow furrowed. "As you wish" She hissed at him.

He kneeled down himself when he noticed Rucia was going to force him down. "I don't need your help to knell Imperial!"

"Nords and their damned pride". She whispered.

Before anyone could blink, the giant lack axe wielded by the headsman came down and separated the man's head from his shoulders in a spray of blood. That would explain why the headsman's attire was reminiscent of an apron.

An Imperial Cadmus hadn't noticed came from behind Rucia and picked up the headless corpse of the Stormcloak before dragging to the left behind a wall.

As Cadmus watched the Imperial disappear, he noticed Ralof staring in the same direction as well. "As fearless in death as he was in life".

What sounded like a distant roar reverberated throughout the town.

Hadvar started to look a little concerned. "There it is again". He looked at the General. "Did you hear that"

Cadmus looked at Lokir in confusion. "When did happen the first time".

Lokir shared his look. "You must have been spacing out again"

"You there!" Cadmus had a gut feeling the General was talking about him so he faced him. Sure enough, Tullius was pointing at him. "You're next"

Rucia waved him over. "Nice and easy prisoner"

The Dragonborn sauntered over to the block. He felt Rucia put her hand on his back. "I'll be sure to bring this injustice up with whoever the General's superiors are". She then 'forced' him onto his knees and pushed his head into the nook of the curved rock.

With his head turned towards the headsman, Cadmus had a great view of the large man lifting his axe above his head in preparation for a powerful swing.

What he also had a great view of was the giant black dragon flying towards them.

"What in OBLIVION is that!" The General shouted.

He heard the Captain try to shout over Tullius. "SENTRY'S! What do you see!"

No one responded to her command as the dragon landed on a nearby tower that crumbled a fair amount under its weight. Its eyes glowed a deep shade of red that reminded him of rubies that he had seen Patches hoard and it's scales were black enough that he could be passed off as a somewhat smaller Kalameet.

And it was looking directly at him.

* * *

Ho. Ly. Crap.

This took me a long time to write and to tell you the truth, I actually wanted to finish Helgen in this chapter but after 13 pages, I knew I had to stop.

I feel like this went well though. Actually broke the 6000-word mark too.

Anyways. On to explain things in better detail. A few people have asked how exactly I'm going to make Cadmus into a character who wasn't OP but wasn't a wimp either.

Physically and mentally, Cadmus can be considered to peak human condition and can be put on a higher level than anyone in Skyrim that doesn't have vampire or werewolf blood in them. He won't be going around and having an easy time with everything, especially if it involves the stronger creatures of Skyrim. He will, however, be able to make your ass grass in a fight if you are human or a weaker creature.

To put it simply: he's like Captain America or Batman. Incredibly strong and intelligent, but is human and therefore, has limits.

Also. The human thing. If I didn't explain it well enough then here it is. When Cadmus Linked the Flame in the previous chapter, it actually happened this time. With Akatosh making the Time Stream continue on from that point, he made it so that everything we heard Linking the Flame would do actually happen. This included getting rid of the Undead Curse that spread through the world. Cadmus was included in this wipe and thus became human again.

It is also possible that removing the curse would finally kill all the Undead, but considering we never see something like a prologue after finishing the Dark Souls games, it's all just speculation. This is just how I believe/ wish things play out afterward.

If you have any suggestions or questions about the story the feel free to leave a review or PM me. I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer it, but I'll see what I can do.

Thank you so much for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. A Tactical Retreat

Here we are again with Out From the Dark and Into the Cold!

Let me start off with saying that I am terribly sorry for the long delay between the last chapter and this one. I almost finished this chapter when school had a sudden rise in difficulty leading to me having to focus more on studying and homework. I left a note somewhere in this chapter to mark the position where I was forced to stop and focus more on school. And then my summer job happened. I wish I had more time than I did to work on this than I did during my Summer Break, but my days were busy and I had little to no time to work on this . Once again, I am so so sorry about the delay.

A little disclaimer for this chapter and chapters in the future. Any dragon speak (or Dovahzul) will be translated using the Thuum .org Legacy Translator. Dovahzul will also be **bolded** to differentiate it from normal speaking. Dragon Shouts in particular will in **ALL CAPS AND BOLDED**.

Before any of that though, I believe it to be prudent to answer a question.

 **coduss:** You are right about all of that. I even read about the same thing before I even started and realized that it would be a problem. Given that I'm using Akatosh as a plot point to get the ball rolling, I realized that he would need to be much more powerful than his canon self. Hence why I specified at the end of the first chapter that he was actually a multidimensional being who is the God of Time for everywhere. This implies that he is much more powerful than his canon self and while he still played Lorkan's game, his power was much more immense than every other god to begin with. After Lorkan's trick his power level would still be leagues above the Aedra, but AT LEAST on par with the Daedra. Hope this answers your question! Thanks for asking! I'll actually probably address this in the story when the opportunity presents itself

Now enough of that and onto the story.

* * *

The dragon let out a deafening roar and due to Cadmus' proximity, his left eardrum burst causing blood to start to pool inside it.

Cadmus cried out in pain and from what little he could hear, a good number of people did as well. He rolled off the block and ended up with his back on the ground and eyes to the sky. The sight was possibly one of the more terrifying things he's ever seen.

Boulders were falling from the sky, bigger than any stones that the Giants of Sen's Fortress used. He remembered being crushed by said boulders more times then he was willing to admit.

He watched one fall and crush the head of the executioner who was already lying down in agony.

Somewhere deep inside Cadmus, he recognized the twisted irony.

Something glinted beside the now headless body of the executioner and Cadmus knew exactly what it was. Awkwardly getting to his feet, he ran over to it. The grey steel of the axe, dripping with Stormcloak blood was half buried underneath it's owner's body. He quickly pushed the body off and held the blade so it was pointing straight up. He brought his bound hands to it and once he lined it up so he wouldn't end up cutting himself, he pushed down onto the blade, cutting the rope in the process.

Rubbing his wrists, Cadmus stood up and quickly looked around for anyone still alive. Catching a glimpse of Ralof slipping into a lower to his left, he ran towards that.

Ralof turned around and caught sight of the Dragonborn sprinting for the open door. "Hurry up friend! We can't risk keeping the door open longer!"

The Stormcloak ducked inside the door likely making room for Cadmus' unrelenting movement. Not a second afterwards, He dove inside as a cacophonous thud. As Ralof slammed the door, the Kalameet look-a-like touched down outside facing the door.

His eyes widened. "Everyone move out of the way of door! NOW!"

Cadmus grabbed the wounded Stromcloak woman in the way and rolled away with her close to his chest. Just in the nick of time too as a stream of fire disintegrated the door and flooded the ground floor of the tower in a dance of orange and red.

The end of the onslaught came just as quickly as the beginning and the sound of beating wings signaled the departure of the dragon.

Ulfric, who was to the right of the door, looked upon the fiery destruction with a critical eye. His oddly smooth yet commanding voice was then heard for the first time. "We can't stay here!" He pointed at a somewhat unharmed male Stormcloak. "I need you to go to the top of the tower and see if there are any routes of escape". The man quickly hobbled up the stairs without complaint. Ulfric then turned to Ralof, who was to his right. "Do we have anything that can heal her wounds?" He pointed at the woman in Cadmus' arms.

Ralof shook his head. "We usually leave the magic to the mages and any potions we had were confiscated when we were captured".

The Jarl swore under his breath. He walked over to the Stormcloak woman being held close by Cadmus. Kneeling before them both, he spoke. "What is your name sister?"

She coughed up a bit of blood before answering. "Minen Ghost-Gale, my Jarl". She was holding her side in pain, Ulfric noted.

"I'm sorry to say this Minen, but we don't have the supplies to heal you. You are likely to die soon."

Minen smiled weakly showing that her smile was stained with her blood. "I figured as much. If I'm going to be a burden then you can just leave me here at the mercy of the dragon."

Cadmus interjected. "How much do you weigh Minen?"

She turned to face him, mouth slightly parted in confusion. "Wha... 150 pounds last time I checked"

He nodded and looked at Ulfric. "I can carry her out of here".

Ulfric didn't look convinced. "Are you willing to carry her for hours on end until we find a potion or a healer? Are you willing to risk both your health and hers?"

The Pyromancer nodded. "I wear armour that weighs over double of what she weighs without a problem". He picked her up bridal style. "When we find my belongings, I'll even show you."

The Jarl went to say something but was interrupted by the sound of stones hitting stone and the telltale noise of the dragon breathing fire. Everyone looked up towards the noise and saw that the upper floor had broken into large stones and was currently on a literal crash course toward them.

No words were needed for the four of them to rush onto the staircase away from the falling debris. The boulders slammed into the ground floor crushing anything that survived the fire from earlier. Any trace of the original floor was gone and replacing it was rocks charred black from the dragon and what seemed like a bundle of white sticks.

Ralof peered at the bundle. "Those are human bones. I think they belong to the one you sent upstairs, my Jarl."

Ulfric swore again. "I wish we could give him a proper burial, but now is not the time nor the place". He started up the stairs. "With the boulders blocking the door the only option left is to go up"

The remaining three looked at each other and shrugged before following after him. Ralof caught up the quickest and questioned Ulfric. "Jarl Ulfric, what exactly is the plan once we get to the top? The fall will be too great for us to survive and the door is blocked. We are trapped in here unless we dig through the rubble." Ulfric stopped mid-step causing Ralof to bump into his back. "What's wrong Jarl Ulfric?"

"Ralof. You are a good man and even a better soldier". He moved out of everyone's view to reveal a hole in the tower, most likely caused by the dragon when it destroyed the second floor. "But you should know by now that I always have a plan".

Cadmus quipped from the back. "Except when it comes to night time ambushes it seems."

The Jarl of Windhelm peered through the hole with one hand on the wall, stabilizing him. "I personally blame you for that". His eyes stopped their movement on a building right across from them. "There". He pointed to the caved-in roof of the building. "We'll have to jump across to make it". The man looked at Cadmus. "Will you be ok jumping with her or shall we try tossing her down into my arms?"

He shifted Minen's body in his arms. "I trust myself to hold her more than I trust myself to toss her"

Ulfric nodded and backed up to the edge of the steps. There wasn't much room for a running start, about a meter and a half. "I don't think there is enough room for you to be able to make it across". He then perked up a bit. "But I do have an idea" He outstretched his arms to Cadmus. "I have a way to get both her and me over safely".

The former Undead placed Minen in his arms. "I trust that you do Ulfric."

He held her the same way that Cadmus did and placed himself in a runners stance. "Hold on". The Leader of the Rebellion whispered. Eyes pointing forward and filled with determination, he shouted. " **WULD**!"

To Cadmus it looked like Ulfric's body had simply disappeared, but an audible thud answered his unspoken question of where they went.

Looking out the hole and down to the destroyed building, he saw that Ulfric and Minen had safely made it across. "Are you two alright?" He shouted down at them.

The Jarl quickly checked Minen for injuries. "She was able to withstand the sprint! Hurry up and get down here before the dragon realizes that someone here can use Thu'um!"

Cadmus put that term in his back pocket of things to ask about later and prepared to jump. In the distance, he could see the dragon flying around the other side of the other tower. Since time was of the essence, he back stepped and immediately broke into a run, which quickly turned into a jump that landed him inside the roofless building.

A shift in the wind made Cadmus' mind go blank. He cupped his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice. "Hurry!"

Ralof understood the danger considering he had a clear view of what was coming and ended up not getting a running start. This almost cost him dearly, but thankfully his body clipped the inside edge of a still standing wooden beam of what would have held the roof. His entire body spun in the air multiple times before suddenly stopping with his back impacting the ground.

A very loud wheeze reverberated past his teeth. "Shor's bones. I think MY bones are broken".

Cadmus offered his hand to the man who weakly grabbed it. He yanked up causing the Stromcloak to shot to his feet. "I don't have to carry you now too do I?"

The blue garbed man patted his chest. "I should be fine to continue". He walked past him with a slight limp. "I wouldn't mind chugging potions like mead after we find them, however, no matter how strange they taste."

Ulfric, who was still carrying Minen, and Cadmus hurried after the unevenly walking man. Following him to a hole that led to the first floor, they looked at him.

He sighed. "Talos help me." Then in a slow literal painful process, on Ralof's part, he sat down on the edge of it and inched himself off. The Jarl and Dragonborn swiftly hopped down afterwords.

Running outside the destroyed building, they came to the scene of Hadvar ripping out a wooden shard from an old man's leg while Rucia was calling out to a boy that was frozen in the open.

"Haming! Get out of open! Right now!" She screamed at the boy.

Suddenly, Ulfric put the still injured Minen in his arms and ran over to where Rucia was standing. Everyone looked up and noticed the red-eyed dragon descending down towards the child. It seems Ulfric was the first to notice and instantly knew the child would never get out in time. The Imperial Captain was mid-step when Ulfric stormed past her with a swiftness Cadmus had only seen in a choice few times in Lordran.

He made it to the child just before the dragon touched down. Twisting around and grabbing the child in one fluid motion, he shouted once again. " **WULD**!" Rucia was clearly not expecting this to happen considering she failed to move entirely out of the way and ended up getting ran over by a blur that thankfully made both of them get tossed behind the safety of the burning house.

The flying beast roared and fly over the house and landed before them all. Red eyes pulsed with fiery hatred and pupils narrowing into an image of death. Like a predator toying with its prey, it took a step forward toward the group. Everyone gave into their baser instincts and stepped back to maintain their old distance.

Everyone excluding Cadmus that is.

The Pyromancer stood his ground unflinching even as the dragon's snout was with arm's distance. Minen herself was trying to follow the others example by burying her face into Cadmus' left breast, which had a strangely warm mound near it.

The lizard turned its eyes from the majority to focus on the single one that dared defy him. Red meeting silver, both studying each other in a way not many could comprehend. Neither moved a muscle at that moment until the dragon let out a huff of warm air through it's nose. It then, to the surprise of most of them there, started to speak.

" **Hi lost miin do kendov."** It growled in a way that signified that it was male. **"Gein tol lost luft dinok vothni faas. Gein tol lost luft dovah ahrk lahney."** he breathed in near his face, obviously taking in his scent. **"Hi pook do krilaan."** He then took a another step, closing in on Cadmus with his mouth open to swallow him and Minen whole.

Cadmus turned away and tossed Minen back towards the group who was still frozen in place. She tumbled through the dirt before resting before Hadvar's feet. He was sorry for doing that given that she has been showing signs of broken ribs, but getting eaten alive by a dragon wasn't a pleasant experience.

He sadly had a bit of expertise in that area.

As soon as the dragon's front teeth touched his exposed backside, an intense burning exploded from his left breast. The feeling of the gargantuan teeth left causing Cadmus to turn around to face the beast once again.

He had jumped backwards with labored breath as if it was exhausted. Upon seeing him the burning from his breast increased making Cadmus grasp it in pain. What he ended up grasping though, was the chunk of zircon that Akatosh had given him. The heat was so much that it traveled through his coat and burned his hand in retaliation.

The ruby red eyes of the dragon zeroed in on the mound that he was holding. It seemed that he knew exactly what it was if the bloodcurdling growl he gave off was any indication. **"Bormah"**. He heard it whisper before it flapped its wings to return to the front end of town.

With the dragon's disappearance came a now pleasurable feeling of cold from the zircon stone that he had. Cadmus sank to his knees in relief.

Ulfric was the first one to break from the metaphorical spell and run over to the Pyromancer.

He heard the Jarl's footsteps however and rose his hand for him to stop. "I'm fine". He rose and faced the man. "Just a little overwhelmed". He lied. In truth, it was because of the zircon that he went down. It was unexplainable. He felt fine during his exchange with the dragon, but afterwards he just felt utterly drained. He could only compare it to the one time he wore and wielded his heaviest armour and weapons while he was running up the multiple stairs of Anor Londo while constantly dodging arrows and spears.

The Leader of the Rebellion hesitated for a moment, but nodded and turned to care for Minen.

With him now facing the group, he noticed that Ralof was between Hadvar and Rucia who were both trying to talk to him. "Look Ralof-" Rucia started.

"We did all we could for you" Hadvar finished. That caught the Stormcloak's attention from what Cadmus could see. "I was in charge of the list of prisoners caught at Darkwater Crossing you know. When I saw your name, I immediately brought it up with Rucia given that she is the Captain of the Legion stationed here as well as our friend, to see if we could make an exception for you. Tullius discovered our plot and made sure that you would meet the block like the rest". He narrowed his eyes and poked Ralof in the chest. "we tried to move Sovengarde and Nirn for you and it almost got us two in the lineup as well, but damn it, us three are still friends. No matter our sides".

Ralof tried to stand there in his previous impassive stance, but he was definitely cracking. A muffled groan came from his throat and his body fidgeted before he threw his arm to the sides, as if waiting for an embrace. "Oh damn it all to Oblivion! Embrace this foolish Nord and be done with it!"

The two tackled him into a crushing three-way hug. Each one bearing their own stupid grin.

The moment was somewhat ruined when Ulfric stood up with an unmoving Minen in his arms. "While I sincerely do think that your moment was beautiful, we need to get moving now more than ever". He looked at the path where he had rescued the child from. "This is the most traversable path, I doubt that the dragon will let us go a second time". He shot a pointed look at Cadmus, which clearly said that they would be talking about that later. "So that leaves this path" He spoke, looking at the rubble-filled road.

Hadvar looked at Ulfric as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "It will take too long. By the time we all get past both heaps, the dragon will be upon us once more!"

The Jarl smirked and handed Minen to Ralof this time. "While Thu'um does have a multitude of combat uses, it still has many everyday uses." He cracked his neck. "Such as removing debris".

 **"FUS RO DAH!"**

It was as if the essence of power had somehow formed from those three words and exploded outwards towards the line of rubble. The blueish wave of force impacted the wall and absolutely obliterated it into tiny particles of dust.

Cadmus stared at the cloud of what used to be the barrier in amazement. If the people of this world were able to cause such damage with just a shout then he was in trouble.

Ulfric beckoned everyone over. "Quickly! Across the courtyard!"

The Imperial pair stood still as Cadmus and Ralof ran past them into the courtyard. Ralof did stop however, when he noticed they weren't following him. "What's the matter with you two! This may be our only chance!"

Rucia shook her head. "We can't. General Tullius will want us to join the defense." As if to punctuate her point, the beast roared in the distance.

Ralof shook in anger. "Listen to yourselves! Look at that thing! What are you going to do to it? Try to give it a stomachache when he eats you!" He glared. "As much as it hurts me to say this as a Nord, but you should leave and live to fight another day." The Stormcloak then turned with the injured in arms and ran to his leader.

Hadvar sighed. "He's right. Nothing we're throwing at the dragon is harming it. I doubt that we could do any better".

His partner smiled. "And they don't have the key to the Keep do they."

The Imperial laughed. "That they do not." He turned to the old man. "Lift your arms. We'll each take one". He then looked at Haming. "Stick close to us Haming, no matter what happens."

They carried the elderly man over across the courtyard just in time to see Ulfric use his Thu'um against the last pile of debris. The pair stopped beside Ralof.

"The Voice really does amaze me". Hadvar spoke getting Ralof's attention.

He smiled. "Glad you could see reason after all." He looked at his old friend. "We'll talk more after we escape from this deathtrap".

Nothing was said as the fairly large group ran across to last building that was standing in the entire town. Since Cadmus and Ulfric were leading the group, they were the ones to rip the doors open and hold them for everyone else.

The remainder of the group wasted no time filing into the stone Keep. With everyone inside the leaders twisted inside and slammed the doors behind them.

They both turned and noticed a corpse of a man wearing nothing, but his undergarments in a pool of blood and a man wearing the recognizable blue armour of the Stormcloaks sitting on the only chair in the room. He did seem to be a little bit too skinny to be a Stormcloak compared to the other men that he had seen. Then it hit him.

"Lokir? Is that you?" Cadmus questioned the man.

Lokir nodded with a smile on his face. "Glad to see you all could make it." He nodded his head towards the body at his feet. "This guy and I had the same idea to run here as soon as the dragon landed, but one of the archers didn't notice the dragon first and shot him. He gave me permission to take his armour before he died." He looked at the Stormcloaks in the room. "I hope that eases your minds."

Ulfric gave him a quick nod. "Given the circumstances, I'll allow you to keep the armour." He went towards the door that lead deeper into the Keep. Pulling it and pushing it had no effect. "Shit. Locked." The Jarl looked back at the group. "I can't risk using my Thu'um without possibly putting a hole in the wall and bringing the keep down so if anyone has lockpicks, I suggest you use them."

Hadvar reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple iron key. "This should open it." He then tossed it into the man's awaiting hand.

With the door unlocked, the group filed through and went around the bend to the stairs. At the bottom, they entered into a hallway where they could see figures at the other end. Lokir had somehow ended up out in front of the group and was a third down the hall when Cadmus heard a creaking sound coming from above.

His arm shot out and seized Lokir's arm before pulling him backwards. "Look out!" Lokir was sent tumbling.

Not even a second later, the ceiling fell down where Lokir had been previously standing. Unfortunately, it had blocked the way through the hall.

Lokir stared at what was almost his cause of death unblinkingly. Cadmus then extended his hand towards the man, breaking him out of his stupor. "I believe that I owe you one." He told the Pyromancer as he was pulled up.

"Don't mention it". He patted the thief's bicep.

They all turned to the only option available to them. A wooden door to their right.

Ralof put his ear to the door. He looked at the others. "Voices"

Ulfric nodded and turned towards the Imperial Captain. "What's on the other side of this door?"

"This should be the door to the supply room if I'm not mistaken. There should be potions in there for our injured." She answered the man. "Odd's are that the voices belong to some of my soldiers searching for supplies." Her form went towards the door. "I'll make sure that don't attack you on sight"

Rucia opened the door and quietly entered the room.

Moments passed as the only thing that the group could hear was murmurs, marching, and then finally the slamming of a door.

The Imperial woman came back into view and waved them in. Cadmus was the first inside and was given a red phial of liquid by Rucia. "Give this to the Stormcloak woman. It will help her wounds."

Turning around and spotting the unconscious form of Minen in Ralof's arms, he walked over. Ralof spotted him and the bottle. "Thank Talos! You found a healing potion. Quickly, pour it in her mouth and massage her throat." He laid the woman, but held her head up a bit.

Cadmus uncorked the bottle and opened Minen's mouth before pouring the contents inside. Closing her mouth as to not spill any potion, he then proceeded to rub his fingers on her throat to relax its muscles.

Unlike with his Estus, it didn't have an immediate effect. The Dragonborn looked at the Stormcloak. "Shouldn't have something happene-?"

He was cut off by the sound of coughing coming from beneath him. Snapping his gaze to Minen, he noticed that she wasn't immediately going to hold her side like had been before meaning that it likely healed.

She looked up at the two of them and grinned. "Took you guys long enough. Thought I was going to die there for a minute" She chuckled. The woman raised her arms to the men above. "Now help me up you bastards"

Ralof and Cadmus grasped her arms and hoisted her body to her feet.

"Those potions never cease to amaze me" The Riverwood man remarked. "If I had any talent for alchemy then I would produce them by the dozens!"

Hadvar then appeared from across the room where the others were waiting for them. "If you're quite done, we're ready to move." The men walked past him, but as Minen was beside him, his hand clamped on her shoulder. "If you're sure you're ready then you're going to need this." From a small sheath on his side, he produced an iron dagger.

Minen looked at the dagger and then back to Hadvar with a look. "Are you serious?"

The Imperial shrugged his shoulders. "There is some stale bread that you could use as a mace if you would prefer."

She grumbled a snatched the dagger from his hands before rejoining the rest of the group.

What she encounters is Rucia and Ulric hunched for a table. Coming closer she notices that a salt pile had been poured onto the table that currently had the Imperial Captain's finger running through it.

"Once we leave this room, we'll be back in the hallway we were in and then proceed downstairs to the torture room." She dragged her finger across making a makeshift map then she looked at Ulfric for a reaction.

He nodded. "Continue."

Her eyes widened. "You're not going to question me about the torture room?"

"Believe me, I know that information is one of the deciding factors in this war. I will not criticize you for things I have done as well." He straightened his back and crossed his arms. "As a Jarl and future King, it will do me no good to be labeled as a hypocrite."

Rucia stared at him in the eyes for a moment. "Very well" Turning back to the table she continued drawing lines through the salt. "After we get through the torture room we will pass the cells and come to a dead end." Her finger stopped abruptly. "This is just to trick escaping prisoners though. A section of the wall is completely loose and will collapse with good hit." She flicked the tiny wall of salt that formed when she stopped. "After that, we will enter a cave system that leads to some platforms and bridges that was constructed before even I was stationed here." Her finger traced three quarters of a square. "Then we simply lower a bridge we put in to keep the wildlife out and follow a natural stream out of the cave."

(This is where I had to stop as to focus more on the heavy course load I got at school, so don't be surprised in a drop in quality)

Cadmus nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me"

"Great." She stated. "Ulfric and I will lead the group in case we run into anymore of either of our forces, following us will be Hadvar then Cadmus and Lokir with Gunnar and Haming behind them. Covering our rear will then be Ralof and Minen." She looked around at the assembly of people. "Everyone understand?"

Seeing everyone nod, She took her position at the front with Ulfric.

Lokir looked at Gunnar who was still holding his leg even though the potion had already healed the hole in it.

"You okay there old man?"

Gunnar looked up at Lokir, giving him a sneer in the process. "Fit enough to beat your ass horse thief"

Said horse thief raised his hands in surrender and walked to his position in line. He felt a tugging on his pants and tilting his head downwards, he saw Haming motioning him to get to his level.

"Don't worry about him. He has a strong dislike for criminals and the fact that he was saved by criminals doesn't sit well with him" The child whispered into his ear.

Lokir ruffled Haming's hair. "I really didn't need an explanation, but thanks anyways kid".

Shortly thereafter, they breached the door and filed into the hallway and proceeded down the stairs.

The sight wasn't one that was unfamiliar to Cadmus considering how his time in Lordran always started with. A trio of cells with some straw littering the floor for sleeping and nothing else. At least they're meant for nothing else, but it's not like prisoners, especially prisoners of war, were cared enough for commodities like a pot to piss in.

Looking away from the cages he noticed that everyone else was looking around the room for anything of use while being wary of the corpses of two Stormcloaks and two Imperials. The Imperials and one of the Stormcloaks were disarrayed around the floor while the other Stormcloak was propped up against a pillar in the middle of the room with a dagger jammed in his stomach.

He walked towards the one on the pillar and knelt before him. He yanked the dagger out and saw that little to know blood poured out.

"Poor bastard bled out". He whispered. Bleeding out was always one of Cadmus' least favourite was to die given the agonizingly long time it took to actually die. Give him a beheading any day.

He was broken from his musing by the rattling of bars. Looking to his left where the cells were, he noticed that it was Minen shaking the door of the middle cage.

"What are doing Minen?" He asked the Stormcloak woman.

She stopped shaking the bars to look over her shoulder. "There's gold in there and were going need some when we get out of here". Having made her point, Minen continued trying to rip the door off.

He stood up and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to stop her shaking again.

"You want to try then?". He nodded. She stepped away giving him room for his attempt. "Best of luck getting that thing off. While you're busy doing that, I'm going to look for some lockpicks".

Cadmus smirked and grabbed the bars that made the door of the cage. "You really believe so little in me Minen?". He flexed his muscles and tore the door off like it was made of paper. "You just need faith". He tossed the door to the side and looked back at Minen to see her eyes wide and mouth open. "I'll take your silence for approval"

The Pyromancer looked around the interior and noticed the gold coins on the floor that was strewn about the straw. "Lucky me". He knelt down and grabbed one of the coins. 'I wonder if these are simply currency or act like the coins in Lordran do'. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt luckier whenever he held the coins that he found in Lordran. 'I'll just assume they do and grab any that I can find'. His fingers glided across the straw grabbing whatever gold he found until he discovered a problem.

"I don't have any pockets"

With a sigh he turned around and asked Minen if she could hold onto the gold for him.

Or, at least he would have if his eye didn't catch a glimpse of a box poking out from behind the body of a robed corpse.

It wasn't just any box though.

It was his Bottomless Box.

He nudged the body away and kicked it open. Inside of it was a darkness he likened to that of the Abyss, but only in colour. This inspired comfort and reliability while the Abyss could burn forever in the warmth of Gwyn's sun.

As a good friend once said: Praise the Sun.

He dropped the coins into the box before closing it and wrapping it around his body with the ever-present chains.

The Dragonborn turned around and walked out of the hole that he had made and saw that Minen had yet to move a muscle.

He put two fingers on her chin and proceeded to close her mouth for her. "No time for gawking, we still need to get out of here".

She nodded her head out of what seemed to be instinct rather than actual conscious movement.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they escaped the now smouldering ruin that was once Helgen.

They had followed Rucia's plan to the letter and had made it out of the underground tunnels with resistance only coming from giant spiders and a bear that Haming had accidentally woken up when he stepped too close to the edge of a slope and caused a rock to tumble down, which would have normally been fine, but given that they were in an enclosed space when it happened, the sound was only amplified.

There was strangely no Imperials or Stormcloaks in the tunnels aside from a few corpses. Rucia had claimed responsibility for that be telling everyone that the Imperials that she encountered in the storage room were sent ahead to get everyone to safety, Stormcloak and Imperial alike.

They had decided to all go to Riverwood to resupply and regroup before continuing onward to Whiterun where Ulfric and Rucia had mentioned that they needed to speak the Jarl of the city and land that they were currently in.

Now it was night-time and Cadmus was keeping a lookout while the rest of the group slept on some piles of moss that they had found. He was currently reading a book called The Book of the Dragonborn that Lokir had grabbed back in the torture room. Since they had already put out the bonfire that they had made an hour or two ago, the only source of light for Cadmus to use came from the Fireball that was floating lazily a few centimeters above his right palm.

Within both of his palms were things that every pyromancer aside from possibly the Daughters of Chaos had. Fire Seeds. Fire Seeds were believed by his people to be a part of the First Flame that somehow solidified, but never lost it's power and potency. The practice of implanting Fire Seeds into one's body had started many years before he was born and it took more years than he had been alive for them to learn that the Fire Seed absolutely must be implanted in the users dominant hand between the bones of the middle and ring finger that connect to the wrist for the most versatile effect. He had been one of the few that was able to use both hands equally. An uncommon thing in Lordran that was called being ambidextrous according to Logan.

He had learned of a land during his time in Lordran that was mostly made of sand where almost all the woman that had Fire Seeds had them in both hands and apparently somewhere in their feet that allowed them to walk across the scorching hot sand without a problem and allow them to manipulate fire with leg movements. His friend and teacher Laurentius had once jokingly called them Fire Dancers.

He doubted he would laugh as much as he did then if he had a fire enhanced kick to the balls, but maybe that was just him.

Cadmus could say that the book was almost certainly in his grasp because of some sort of divine intervention. It detailed the events that lead to the rise of Alduin in the form of a poem and essentially told him that it was up to him to kill Alduin.

Nothing he didn't know already, but it only solidified the fact that Alduin of probably as big of a deal as Manus had been. By that, he meant that both certainly have the means to destroy the world as he knew.

He snapped the book shut when he heard one of the group rustle. Turning towards them, He saw Ulfric stand up and walk towards him.

"You've only been pretending to sleep haven't you?" He questioned the Jarl as he sat beside him.

Since he had yet to extinguish the Fireball, He saw Ulfric nod and give the fire a pointed look. "How come you never used that as we escape?"

Cadmus looked away from him and let out a small sigh. "I guess I was scared".

The Stormcloak rose an eyebrow. "Scared how?"

"The way I channel fire is through two small stones that were implanted in my hands from my parent's hands. My people think that they were once apart of something called The First Flame and I couldn't help but worry that being so far from it would cause them not to work, but as you can see". He waved the flame in front of his face. "That fear was unfounded".

"Ah yes, that's another thing I wanted to ask you Cadmus". Ulfric stated.

The Pyromancer gave a steady smile. "Ask away".

Ulfric smiled back. "You're not from Nirn, are you?"

The smile on Cadmus' face slipped. "What makes you say that?"

"It's something that black dragon said". Ulfric narrowed his eyes. "He said that you had fought dragons before, but dragons have been extinct for far too long for me to even consider that you are here because of a Dragon Break". The flame on Cadmus' hand flickered for a moment. "I didn't speak out in Helgen because of the situation, but..."

"You and I need to have a talk"

* * *

Translations

Hi lost miin do kendov. = You have the eyes of a warrior.

Gein tol lost luft dinok vothni faas. Gein tol lost luft dovah ahrk lahney. = One that has faced death without fear. One that has faced the dragons and lived.

Hi pook do krilaan. = You stink of bravery.

Bormah! = Father!

Holey Moley! 14 pages and only about 6 months between updates! Sorry once again for that.

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and me trying to throw some humor in there. I am heavily debating on my earlier decision to try and have Elenwan be the other half of the pairing so if anyone has any suggestions then I would be happy to consider them.

Not quite sure when the next chapter will be done, but I have a bit of free time now that I'm done with my summer job so I'm guessing that it will likely be done by the end of the month or the beginning of the next one.

If you have any questions or criticisms, just drop that in the comment section and I'll see if I can address it in the next chapter.

Thank you so much for reading and I will see you in the chapter!


End file.
